


In a Time of Internet

by Diana_Prallon



Series: History Books Forgot About Us [41]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Digital Art, First Meetings, Love/Hate, M/M, Online Romance, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Internet is a land where trolls run wild, flames are thrown, people that would never otherwise meet get together. It is the perfect setting for the Great Slash Dragon to strike again. (What? You didn't think the flame logo was just because of some silly, romantic notion about burning, did you?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Time of Internet

**Author's Note:**

> Art is not my thing, and I don't even have a photoshop at my computer, so I had to make do with what I had. I could've gone the simple, just writing route, but bingos and challenges are meant to take you out of your comfort zone, so here I am.

 

 


End file.
